In agriculture, implements with folding toolbars are used to perform various tasks, such as spraying various types of liquids, such as fertilizers, herbicides, pesticides, etc., to agricultural crops as the implement is pulled or pushed across a field. In order to cover a large area during operation, the toolbars are positioned horizontally, perpendicular to the implement's direction of travel. When the implement is not in operation, however, it may be difficult to transport or ship the implement to another location due to its dimension and size. Therefore, some toolbars are adapted to fold upwardly or against a side of the implement, but even when folded, the toolbars increase the height or width of the implement, making transport and storage difficult.